Kenma Otonami
Kenma Otonami is a young ghoul employed at Anteiku living in the 18th ward. Appearance Kenma's face and hair are basically Leo from Fire Emblem. Unlike Leo, his hair is brown like most Japanese but of a lighter hue than most. He has barely a scrap of muscle or fat on him. Always wears a ring on his left hand, a simple band of rose gold inscribed with his name, given to him by his sister. Personality Kenma is a secretive sort, preferring to keep his real feelings about any given subject firmly hidden. Adopts a neutral stance on nearly everything and grows irritated if pressed to take a side, often electing to abstain the argument altogether. Slightly narcissistic, he thinks highly of his appearance and of himself. Finds kagune, including his own, to be repulsive to look at. A strange disorder left him with the inability to taste since birth, making eating a constant battle for him. Views popularity and friendship as nothing more than a means to fulfill his wants and desires, since most befriended him due to his charisma or looks, rather than his personality or interests. This leaves him with a complex belief that personal relationships are meaningless beyond what you can gain from someone before casting them aside. Overall, Kenma presents an outwardly perfect and amiable front for others, but in truth holds no sentimental value for anyone but his sister, whom he would be willing to do anything for. Other details to be filled in by RPing. History To be reveealed Powers and Abilities No sense of taste: A strange disorder that has affected him from birth has left him without the ability to taste food. This allows him to eat human food without complaint (he still gets the eventual stomach pain and nausea though). Combat: : Strengths:'No real strengths but no real weaknesses either, much like his RC type. : '''Weaknesses:'See above. Doesn’t stand out particularly in any aspect. Very little combat experience. Kagune '''Type: Bikaku Appearance: A typical Bikaku tail, closer to orange than red, about as wide as his body and perhaps 2.5 meters long. Its only distinguishing feature is the end, which is shaped like a 3-taloned claw. Strengths: The claw has limited ability to grip, which Kenma can use in a pinch to climb with or grab objects. Weaknesses: Standard bikaku weaknesses though the devotion of some motor control to the claw makes the movement of the actual tail more sluggish. Basically he trades some ability to grasp for lower mobility of the kagune itself. Mechanics: specific mechanics or abilities it might have. How any of it's different forms may work. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes you can include notiable quotes from your character. Example formatting is included below * "I never eat bananas" - So and so to that person. * "Bananas are like the jungle's pistols." - So and so ranting about bananas. Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * So and so is deathly scared of bananas Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Bikakus